


After Dinner (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Hot Sex, acomaf, dominant Nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian has been teasing Nesta all night... And she's had enough.





	After Dinner (NSFW)

The moment they walked through the door, Nesta slammed Cassian back against the wall, earning her a small cry of alarm. She pressed her body against his, their curves molding together like clay. He struggled the tiniest bit, trying to free his wings.

“You know, I don’t usually let anyone pin-“

“Shut up,” she growled, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, filled with the passion that had been growing in her core since the beginning of their night. “You think you can get away with teasing me under the dinner table like that? Right in front of our brothers and sisters?”

She had no doubt that they had known exactly what Cassian had been doing. It started off innocently enough; his hand on her thigh, thumb rubbing small circles above her knee. Then he’d slowly started to inch that hand upward, under her dress and closer to her center. It was partially her fault, she supposed, for wearing that green dress with the slit up the thigh that she knew drove him mad.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.” Cassian gasped as Nesta ground herself against his thigh, in desperate need of friction. His fingers dug into her hip hard enough to bruise, but she didn’t register the pain. Her focus was wholly on the heat building between her legs and the press of Cassian’s erect length against her side.

“Take me to the counter,” she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he caught her anyway- just like he always did. Calloused hands gripped her ass, left bare from the dress she had hitched up over her hips.

Everywhere their skin touched sent a fire burning through Nesta’s veins, and she couldn’t get enough. Her lips trailed down his shoulder, leaving small red marks in their wake. Nesta wasn’t usually so aggressive during their couplings, but Cassian’s long, low moan told her that he enjoyed it.

“You are  _mine,”_ she growled, reaching her hand around to stroke the thick base of his wing. He shuddered as she pumped her hand, and Nesta knew he was trapped under her spell. He moaned against the skin of her shoulder and continued to the kitchen, breathing heavily as he set her down.

Gasping as the cold from the marble countertop seeped into her skin, she tangled her fingers in Cassian’s ebony locks and  _yanked._  Lust shone in his hazel eyes, which were locked on her blue ones as he knelt before her. She braced her hands beside her, spreading her legs wider for him.

She knew her wetness had soaked completely through her thin, lacy panties. His gaze tracked her hand as it slid down, down, down her torso. She slipped her thumb under the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Tossing them aside, she looked to her mate, who was watching her with predatory intent. She could feel the desire pulsing off him in waves, but he sat frozen before her.

“Touch me,” she instructed, scooting to the very edge of the counter. There were nights when she was the one being commanded by her Commander, and then there were nights like this- when he was putty in her hands.

She tipped her head back as he licked and sucked a trail up her leg, his tongue leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. The moan loosed from her lips was nothing short of a plea, and his hands further parted her thighs.

“All for me,” he commented, breath hot on her dripping core. His teeth found the sensitive nub between her folds, grazing it lightly in the way he knew she loved.

“All yours.” She bucked her hips, straining to make contact with his teasing mouth. He pulled back and she growled, glaring down at him. “Fuck me with your tongue now, Cassian, or I swear to the Mother-“

He cut her off, licking a thick stripe up her center and flicking his tongue across her knot. She threw her legs over his shoulders, avoiding the sensitive wings with expert caution. Leaning back on her elbows gave him better access, his hands sliding around to her bum once more as his mouth continued to pleasure her.

“Gods, Cass!” She cried his name like a prayer and used one of her hands to toy with a nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Her mouth dropped open with a soundless moan, indicating her impending release. Cassian sucked on the bundle of nerves at her apex, thrusting two fingers into her without warning.

Her world narrowed to the feel of those two fingers curling inside her and the sensation of his mouth on her clit. It was a type of pleasure she had never felt with anyone else, and never wanted to. Pressure built up in the pit of her stomach, and her bark arched off the counter.

“Don’t stop,” she pled, letting out a low whimper.

 _Come for me, sweetheart,_ he crooned, their bond alight with his primal need to satisfy his mate.

She shattered around his fingers with a final ear-splitting scream, overwhelmed with pleasure as her orgasm rocked through her in waves. Cassian withdrew his fingers, placing a tender kiss to her aching core before he stood and cradled her sweat-slick body to his heaving chest.

He stroked her hair as she unwound from her high. “My turn?” His voice was soft, but laced with an undercurrent of pure, unfiltered need.

“I don’t think so,” she grinned, wagging a finger at him. He gaped at her, evidence of his arousal pressing against her knee.

“But Nes-“

“Maybe that will teach you to act like a respectable male while in the presence of our family.” She hopped off the counter, smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress as if she hadn’t just been moaning Cassian’s name minutes before.

She left him gaping in the kitchen, swaying her hips as she padded to their bedroom. She was aware that he watched her the entire way, eyes most likely glued to her ass. She stripped from her dress and reclined on their king size bed, expecting him to be seconds behind her. He surprised her, however, by staying put until she called to him.

“Are you joining me?”

Before she had even finished her sentence, she heard a kitchen chair topple to the floor as he scrambled to get to her as quick as he could. He halted abruptly in the hall, eyes falling to her voluptuous bare breasts.

“I thought I was being punished.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

His demeanor changed as he realized he now had the upper hand. Her core was still aching for him, and now he held all the cards. He shot her a cocky grin, standing at the foot of the bed.

“Oh, really? Because I’m not so sure I want to-“

_“Get over here.”_

The next day, it was safe to say everyone in Velaris knew what went on the night prior in that small riverside apartment.


End file.
